User talk:TheBlueRogue
Reply Hello there! I'm pretty astounded that you messaged me for the giveaway. I think it sounds like a great idea so yes, I am interested in helping out. :) With the mainpage, you may want to speak to Abce2, who's in charge of the whole Wiki here. We're currently doing a WikiProject here and it's going great thanks to the Admins and the Rollbacks. Thanks for leaving that message on my talk page. Can't wait for the Giveaway, :D |''' '''| 18:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :I appreciate the interest! Keep a lookout for the giveaway going live sometime tommorrow! After about a week the two of us can decide which five entries go on to the final round! I'll reach out to Abce2 and see what he thinks about the changes. Thanks! : D TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Will there be a link or blog on this giveaway? |''' '''| 18:51, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::It'll be a blog here on the wiki : > Might not be a bad idea to promote the giveaway on the mainpage somewhere or through a community message to get more eyes on it, but I'll be sure to send you a link to it once it's live! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, I've updated the Home Page and you can see it on the Latest News. ;) |''' '''| 18:50, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine by me. Will the poll be on this Wiki or on something like Community Central? |''' '''| 19:44, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::It'll be on here as another blog post, after checking in with some folks, we can also leave the contest up a bit longer to possibly draw in more entries. I can extend the deadline to next Monday if you like the idea TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:50, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, I think extending it until Monday would be a good idea. Thanks, |''' '''| 20:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Hello Doug :D It's really cool that you have this giveaway on the wiki. If you're interested in adding homepage navigation (if Abce2 agrees) icons I'd be happy to make them unless you have people to do that. Thanks, Luke Rollback - Talk Page - :Feel free to make an icon, we won't have anyone making one over here. I reached out to Abce2 a few days ago about tweaking some mainpage stuff and he didn't get back to me, reach out to him on your own if you wish : > Thanks for reaching out! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:54, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Are there certain dimensions which would fit best? Luke Rollback - Talk Page - :::Nope, that's all your call and what you feel would be best : D TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:57, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Is this what you had in mind? (Currently trying to separate moshlings and monsters) Luke Rollback - Talk Page - Reply Sorry about the late reply, I went out of town for about two days or so. Sure, I'd love to have a good addition to the main page! Could I just ask that we test/sandbox it first, though? As Sef said, we're in the middle of a large-scale WikiProject, and some of the categories can be very...fluid. Regardless, though, thanks for the offer. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:19, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Certainly, I'll draft up the look on the sandbox and link you here in a few days! Thanks for the reply! : D '''TheBlueRogue' •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 17:41, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, you mentioned 18 days ago about testing out the category thing for the Main Page. I was just wondering how that was going. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 18:58, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey Abce2!Sorry about the delay, I've been a bit busy with some E3 preperations for this year, but I should have time to hit the category navigations this week! I'm gonna be closing out the giveaway today and I should link you to my sandbox with my work here by the end of the week! I'll reply here with the link when the time comes, appreciate it! '''TheBlueRogue' •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:47, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks! I was just wondering if something had come up or something. But yeah, get your actual work out of the way first. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 17:24, May 27, 2014 (UTC) aaahh omg I've emailed you aahh Carwynx | Contactx Giveaway Prize Hey, I've just been told that although Toast is from America, her sister lives in the UK. She was planning to send the prize to Toast herself. Would it be okay if we could speak in the Wiki Chat to sort this out? Thanks, ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 19:40, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sweet, you and Sef's thing is pretty cool. The Wiki is about to undergo a big project relating to video games, so I'll probably add another bar at the bottom with links to the categories for the respective game, if that's fine. After that I guess we'll move on to implementing it into the Main Page. Thanks for the help, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 19:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : No problem! That addition will work just fine. Don't hesitate to contact me if you're looking for any help in the future, bud! Much thanks : > '''TheBlueRogue' •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC)